


Not What You Think

by Violets



Series: Jaskier Likes It Rough [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Jaskier Likes It Rough, M/M, Masochism, No Beta, Service Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Unconventional Relationship, Violence, we die like witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violets/pseuds/Violets
Summary: Eskel and Lambert are very worried about a small lark. Prequel to the very explicit Spring in November.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskier Likes It Rough [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000728
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Not What You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 of 2. You'll get the sex in the next bit. ;)

Eskel notices small things at first. Jaskier always seems to have some sort of marks on his pale skin. A bruise on the side of his right wrist. A large hickey under the left side of his jaw.

Those are unsurprising.

But then, after Eskel and Lambert went hunting, Jaskier looks less like an enthusiastic lover has ravaged him and more like a canvas for a drowner.

He has dark purple splotches on his shoulders, thick black rings around his biceps, red lines along the underside of his feet. When he bends to grab a hay bale Lambert spies a web of red, pink and blue along the exposed portion of his back.

They both, separately, start paying attention after that.

When they sit in the evenings, playing Gwent, both hear muffled shrieks and loud thumps. They also smell lust, so they both leave it.

Two days later, during which time they don’t see Geralt or his bard, they both regret their negligence.

They push and shove each other towards the spring, Lambert taking every opportunity to pinch Eskel’s firm arse, when they hear a stifled groan.

Jaskier is in the spring, at the cooler end, hunched over and hissing as he lowers himself further into the water.

“Bard?” Eskel lets go of Lambert and sidles over, jumping an entire pool in one smooth leap before hesitating at the edge of Jaskier’s little area.

“Hey guys.”

Jaskier lifts his head to give them both a roguish smile. Both men gasp.

On the side of his cheekbone, under and around his eye, is a harsh dark shadow.

“Shit.” Lambert jumps over to join them, one hand outstretched.

“Bard, are you okay? Did Geralt? do –” he gestures vaguely at Jaskier.

“I’m fine.” He offers them a strangely genuine smile.

“You don’t fucking look it.” The words are out before he’s thought them through, and Lambert mentally thrashes himself as he watches Jaskier’s face crumble.

“What?”

“You look like you’ve been punched in the face.” He says it flatly.

“Oh. I forgot that one was there. Sorry. My bad.”

“That one? What did you think we were looking at?”

Jaskier waves a hand at his neck and chest, which, under the hair, are mottled purple and green.

“Fuck. What happened?”

“Nothing. We just had some fun.” He shrugs lightly at Eskel.

“Doesn’t look like nothing to me. You look like you’ve gone three rounds with a selkiemore.”

“Geralt needs to fucking learn you’re human. You can’t fuck a human like a Witcher.” Lambert growls. Eskel firmly takes hold of his arm.

“I like being fucked like a Witcher. I asked for this. It’s fine, honestly.”

They both give him very dubious looks.

“Really. It’s _Geralt_. Do you think he’d ever hurt a human?”

The words _butcher of Blaviken_ hang between them, though all three of them know that was very, very different.

“It’s _Geralt_. He’s practically a puppy. He gives me what I want, nothing more.”

Jaskier closes his eyes and sighs. Lambert and Eskel recognise the dismissal and head up to the hot spring. The mood is gone, but they still want to soak their sore muscles.

* * *

They both steadfastly ignore the bruises, the shrieks and the rhythmic thumping–that Lambert is convinced is a wooden paddle and Eskel thinks is more likely a heavy flogger–until one evening when they hear a very, very shrill “fuck you, you complete and utter dick!”

They sprint up the stairs, three at a time, and race along the long corridor to Geralt’s room. He’d always wanted to stay away from the others. Apparently their drunken fucking was particularly loud. Now, Eskel suspects that’s not the only reason for the distance.

“Geralt, you utter arsehole. I need you to_”

“No!” It’s a loud, deep rumble. Lambert feels chills crawl over his arms.

“Geralt, please. Please Geralt. Don’t–“

They throw their weight against the wooden door at the same time, and it gives way with a solid crunch as Geralt replies.

“You’re still covered from last week. No.”

The words vaguely register with Eskel as he looks between Geralt, fully dressed and arms crossed, and Jaskier, who is wearing one of Geralt’s white shirts and holding out a whip like a trophy.

“Fuck.” Geralt turns a glare to his brothers. “Just what I need.”

“Fuck off.” Jaskier waves a hand dismissively. “We’re busy.”

“We heard the shouting. What the fuck is going on?”

Lambert finally spots the whip and gives a choked snort.

“Eskel, love, I think–“

“Yes, I got there all on my own, thanks.”

“Do you two wanna explain what’s going on?” Eskel levels them both with a hard stare. “We live here too, and we’ve been _worried_.”

He gestures at Jaskier, who despite the shirt still has a range of visible marks.

Geralt’s jaw juts out as he turns his head away. “See. I told you to keep it hidden, Jas.”

Lambert lets out an indignant noise and starts towards Geralt, who thankfully carries on talking.

“They think I’m abusing you.”

“I don’t. Anymore.” Eskel murmurs.

“He’s not. Really. I told you. He does what I ask of him.”

“I do what he orders me to.” Geralt mutters.

“So why the fight?” Lambert presses.

“He wants a whipping. And a ‘little’ ultraviolence. Among other things. He’s still not healed from last time. I refused.”

“You mean–?”

“Jaskier’s furious because I won’t beat him. I’ve broken our agreement.”

“Oh. OH. Well, We’ll just…leave then.”

“Probably for the best.” Jaskier finally drops the whip to wave them out.

“Thanks for your concern, but it’s totally unwarranted. Byeeee.”


End file.
